1. Field of Invention
The present invention is related to a luminescent kite apparatus.
2. Related Prior Art
Kites are popular toys so that you can always see a lot of people playing with kites on sunny days. As a toy, a kite must be attractive. Conventionally, design of a kite is focused on its shape and a pattern that it carries. However, these factors somehow fail to exhibit enough attraction. In addition, a person cannot easily locate his or her kite in the sky at night as shown in FIG. 6.
It is an objective of the present invention to provide an attractive kite.
It is another objective of the present invention to provide a kite that can be easily observed by human eyes in the dark.
The above-mentioned and other objectives of the present invention are achieved by provision of a luminescent kite apparatus. The light-emitting kite apparatus includes a kite and a light-emitting device attached to the kite. The light-emitting device includes a light source and a circuit for driving the light source. The light source is a luminescent panel. The light source is mounted on a first side of the kite and the circuit is mounted on a second side of the kite. Two wires are used to connect the light source with the circuit. The wires are extended through a hole defined in the kite. The light source is mounted on the first side of the kite via a hook-and-loop device. The circuit is implemented as a circuit board. A micro-controller is installed on the circuit board in order to drive the light source to emit light in various ways. A switch is installed on the circuit board so that the switch can be operated in order to select from the ways in which the luminescent panel emits light. A vibration detector is installed on the circuit board under control of the micro-controller for detecting and notifying the micro-controller of vibration so that the micro-controller can cause the luminescent panel to twinkle. A box is used to contain the circuit. The box is mounted on the second side of the kite via a hook-and-loop device.